Dyskusja użytkownika:Battrice 666
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Shannon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sovq (dyskusja) 2012-12-07T16:38:40 Widzę, że praca wre. :) Jak miło, że ktoś tu jeszcze zagląda. Żeby zapobiec konfliktom, powiedz mi jakie strony zamierzasz utworzyć w najbliższym czasie. Pozdrowienia od Bjedrony :D Ok. :) To Ty zapytałaś mnie gdzie oglądałam Umineko, tak? Na Shindenie są przetłumaczone na polski odcinki, bardzo miło się ogląda. ^^ I przepraszam za to wtranżolenie się w edycję. ^^ Ougon no Majo (dyskusja) 19:26, gru 10, 2012 (UTC) Szczerze mówiąc to nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Jak ja tu zaczęłam działalność Jej już nie było, a szkoda. Może wreszczie by mi ktoś powiedział jak tu się robi infoboxy, bo to dla mnie zbyt skomplikowane -- Ougon no Majo (dyskusja) 19:34, gru 10, 2012 (UTC) W sumie można by było takie coś zrobić, ale na razie musimy tu dopracować istniejące artykuły oraz te, których nie ma. No i nauczyć się robić tu infoboxy, na których teraz najbardziej mi zależy :P -- Ougon no Majo (dyskusja) 17:49, gru 11, 2012 (UTC) Na wiki angielskiej po prawej stronie artykułu o postaci możesz takie zobaczyć. Są dość pomocne, bo zawierają krótkie informacje na temat danej postaci: jej seiyuu, wiek, tytuł, przynależność, rasa itp. -- Ougon no Majo (dyskusja) 18:06, gru 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Biorę na siebie Sakutarou. Miłego weekendu. -- Ougon no Majo (dyskusja) 19:20, gru 20, 2012 (UTC) Witaj :) Miło Cię znowu widzieć, mam nadzieję, że wszystko już w porządku :) Co ty na to, żeby któraś z nas zaadoptowała UnNKnW, tak było by dobrze, podzieliłybyśmy się posadą admina, bo w sumie najwięcej zrobiłyśmy na tej wiki.Ougon no Majo (dyskusja) 12:20, lut 25, 2013 (UTC) Cześć. Mam na komputerze przetłumaczoną już połowę artykułu o Yasu i Gaap, więc chciałabym je wziąć na siebie . Nie masz nic przeciwko?Ougon no Majo (dyskusja) 15:32, lut 27, 2013 (UTC) Virgilia zwróciła się do niego per Battler-kun i jest to w pełni zrozumiałe. ''-kun'' jest czymś w rodzaju klasyfikatora, którego starsze osoby używają względem młodszych/małych chłopców, do kolegów po fachu i męskich przyjaciół. Dla dziewczyn i zwierzątek zarezerwowane jest ''-chan'', dla osób o wyższym/bardzo wysokim statusie społecznym, do których wyrażamy głęboki szacunek ''-sama'' (tak jak Siostry zwracają się do Beatrice, czy Ange), ''-san'' jest używany przy rozmowie z osobą dorosłą (jakie jak nasze pan/pani) i jest jeszcze parę innych. Mam nadzieję, że jasno wytłumaczyłam --Ougon no Majo (dyskusja) 18:07, lut 28, 2013 (UTC) Ougon Musou Kyoku Osobiście w grę nie grałam, bo mi nie pójdzie na moim rupieciu ^^ Myślę, że 2. rozwiązanie byłoby najlepsze. Nie ma sensu robić tego w artykule o Ougon Musou Kyoku, bo byłby on za długi (stanowczo, co odepchnęło by od czytania takiej ilości informacji), a tak to zainteresowani postacią, jak wejdą na jej opis, będą wiedzieli czego się spodziewać po niej podczas grania. Tak będzie najwygodniej. Istnieje jeszcze 3. opcja, która też byłaby dobra, ale musiałybyśmy robić podstrony, przekierowania, albo pisać to w innej formie. Za dużo z tym roboty, nie sądzisz? ^^ -- Ougon no Majo (dyskusja) 16:14, mar 2, 2013 (UTC)